


More Please

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing Barry Allen, Condoms, Embarrassed Barry Allen, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, Shortest meet cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amused Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "My friends dared me to buy twenty condoms and now the guy behind the counter thinks I'm dating a mutant"Aka Barry meets Len when he has to complete a dare given by his best friend Cisco.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	More Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! So it's been like years since I wrote anything on Coldflash. Kinda missed writing for this fandom. Here's something short and sweet. I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry walked into the small pharmacy store, willing himself not to be embarrassed. He could do this. He had to do this. After all a dare is a dare. But damn the whole world and his luck because the store just happened to be empty on the one day he agreed to do a dare

Damn you too, Cisco Ramon

Barry nervously bounced on his feet as he neared the counter and called out to the guy who was arranging medicines on the shelf "Excuse me" 

Len turned around with a smile, ready to greet the customer "Hi. What can I do for you?" 

Barry almost forgot to breathe when he saw how insanely handsome the man was with his piercing blue eyes and strong muscled arms that were bulging through his tight black t-shirt. He was like everything a guy wanted...escpecially him and he wished to.. 

"I'll have to interrupt your window shopping since I don't charge for it" Len smirked at the cute guy. Atleast he got to see one good face before heading back to his house

Barry cleared his throat, running a tongue on his lips dry lips "Umm..do you.. I mean not you... does your store have... ah.. you know...that thing..." 

Len raised an eyebrow "That thing?" 

Barry choked on his saliva and managed to whisper "The.. the protection?" 

Len hummed knowing exactly what the cute guy wanted "You mean condoms" 

Barry turned a deep shade of red "Yeah.. that too" his voice cracked

A coy smile played on Len's lips "Sure. Which flavour?" 

"Anything will do" 

"Anything?" 

Barry nodded not trusting his voice or else he would surely make a fool out of himself. How in the freaking world could he say to the ridiculously hot stranger that he never had sex before in his life because he was waiting for Mr Perfect. His mouth went dry when he saw Len place two boxes of Durex Intimate Feel "Umm.. I....I kinda need more" 

Len gave a questioning look but still pulled out another three packets "There you are. All different flavours and.." 

"More please?" Barry started tapping his fingers on the counter as he again licked his dry like sand lips. It was around tenth packet, he heard a snicker from the man and dared to look up

Len was actually grinning at him "Is that all or..?"

"More please" Barry repeated chewing on his lower lip. Len placed another five packets on the counter rising the count to fifteen. He was slightly taken back by the not-satisfied look on Barry's face "Let me guess...more please?" he parroted back

Barry's face couldn't get any redder as he spoke softly "Last five...I swear" 

Len nodded, doing the final count "Twenty it is! So do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Huh?" Barry blinked innocently as if he had no idea what the question meant 

Len motioned at the pile of condom packets "From this it looks like... anyways...Sorry it's none of my business. I was just..." 

"NO! I mean..." Barry sighed rubbing at the back of his head. To hell with Cisco's dare. There was no way he was going to let this man think he was some kind of sex addict "The truth is.. this was a stupid dare. My best friend and I was playing this truth or dare game and he dared me to buy twenty condoms and also I shouldn't reveal it's a dare" 

Len smiled at Barry "I kinda guessed it" 

"You did?" 

"Well you have purchased all different sizes" Len explained with a small laugh "Unless you're dating a mutant" 

Barry pulled his tongue out "Ha Ha...very funny. For your kind information I don't have a boyfriend or ever had sex before..hell I don't even know how to use a condom or..." his eyes went comically wide as he realized how he spilled his sexual secrets to a complete stranger

Len smirked "Really now? 

Barry thought he was going to faint or have a major panic attack "Could you please make the bill and forget what I said...also be kind not to tell my friend that you knew about the dare" 

"Hmm.." Len hummed and leaned closer towards Barry "How about we discuss that tomorrow night over dinner?" 

Barry jerked back "Dinner?"

Len rolled his eyes "Yes, the thing we usually call food to satisfy our hunger"

"Wait a minute. Are you asking me out?"

"Yep!" said Len as he continued bagging condoms for Barry "So? Should I consider your silence as I'm-not-interested kinda thing or...?"

"NO!" Barry squeaked out loud, blushing as he hung his head down "I mean...yeah dinner sounds good" 

"Len" 

"Huh?" 

"My name..Leonard Snart but you can call me Len" Len extended his hand to which Barry accepted with a shy smile "Bartholomew Allen but you can call me Barry" 

"Will see you tomorrow night Barry. Come here and then we can decide a place to go" 

"Okay that would be fine. Bye Len" Barry waved at Len, exiting the store and holding the bag of condoms in hand, something very happy feeling blossoming in his chest. He ran towards his best friend Cisco and hugged him tightly "Thank you Cisco!" 

Cisco stood scratching his head "What did I do?" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
